


Boundaries

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Poison Ivy is glad her and Harley Quinn have such low boundaries with each other.





	Boundaries

Poison Ivy had two main passions in life. Gardening and taking over the world. She had a third passion that she ranked above the first two which was her relationship with her close companion Harley Quinn. Ivy loved Harley deeplye and let the woman stay at her house whenever she felt like it. For the past several weeks, Harley had been spending some time at Ivy’s house and it was nothing Ivy couldn’t handle. Nothing out of the ordinary happened just yet.

One evening, Poison Ivy was tending to one of the many plants that she had growing in her home. This one in particular had been planted in the house’s living room by the TV. Somehow it had been neglected, likely due to the multitude of other plants she had to tend to, but she had been fast to take care of it. She watered the plant, moved it over to the window, and had begun to talk to it.

“I’m sorry for forgetting about you.” Ivy tapped a shrivelled leaf of the plant. “You’re going to get big and strong in no time. Don’t you worry.”

Harley’s voice called out from behind her. “Hey, Red! You talkin’ to yer plants again?”

Ivy calmly placed the potted plant on the windowsill. “Yes Harley, I am. Just found a little plant who needed some extra care.”  
Poison Ivy turned around and saw Harley standing in the entrance to the next room over several yards away from her. She did a double take upon seeing Harley due to the fact that Harley did not appear to be wearing any clothes.

“Harls… Why are you naked this time?”

“Just feel like it. Guess it makes me feel comfy. And it makes me feel pretty too.” Harley casually went over to the couch and sat down. “You can join the fun if ya want.”

“No thanks, I’ll be staying clothed for now.” Ivy walked to the couch and took a seat next to Harley. “Anything you want to watch?”

“Not really. I was watchin’ a lotta cartoons last night anyway. S’only fair that ya get ta watch your gardening show now.”

“Oh, thank you.” Ivy picked up the TV remote off the ouch and turned on the television. “Let’s tune in…”

From there, Ivy switched the channel to the station playing her favourite gardening program. She soon became engrossed in the show, mostly not noticing Harley and her nudity. Ivy had become used to seeing Harley nude and vice versa. Although it was under more expected circumstances like in the bathroom or when they were changing clothes. But Ivy didn’t mind Harley getting naked just for the hell of it. She’d done it on a few occasions in the past and Ivy enjoyed the eye candy it provided.

But at the moment, she didn’t feel like observing Harley’s nude body. She was far too invested in her gardening program to pay much attention. However, after little bit, Harley had started to giggle to herself and it was enough to catch Ivy’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” Ivy looked away from her program and saw that Harley had slouched down on the couch and was playing with her breasts. Squeezing them, pushing them up, and just generally touching them.

“Do ya think I got nice tits, Red? I think I do. Just the right size.”

“Harley, are you horny right now? I just want to watch some gardening, okay.”

“I’m not horny, I swear.” Harley removed her hands from her breasts. “Just admirin’ my pretty little tits. You can touch ‘em if ya want.”

“Not right now, I’m watching gardening.” Ivy went back to her show, hoping Harley would keep herself under control.

“Okay… That’s fine.” Harley went back to touching her breasts.

Ivy ignored this and tried to watch the program but after less than a minute became distracted by Harley placing her legs on the redhead’s lap. Looking to the side, Ivy saw Harley had turned herself over horizontally on the couch with her face against the couch.

“What now, Harley?” Ivy observed Harley grind her hips into the couch. “Okay, wow, you are definitely horny, aren’t you?”

“Juh- Just a little…” Harley’s voice was muffled by the couch fabric. “I thought I was bein’ subtle… Can… Can ya touch me? I wanna have some fun.”

“I’m just not in the mood, Harls. Stop humping the couch by the way.”

“But I’m so turned on…”

“Just go touch yourself in our room.”

Harley sat back up properly on the couch and her mouth twisted into a mischievous smile. “Ooor… How ‘bout I rub one out right here?”

“Excuse me?”

“I want some sexy time with ya, Pammie. And since ya ain’t in the mood, I’m just gonna masturbate with ya next to me. That’s kinda intimate, right?”

“Oh god, you’re serious.”

“Yep. Feel free to watch…” Harley stuck her index and middle finger in her mouth to get some saliva on them. “It ain’t even gonna be that weird. We’ve already showered together, this is just the next level of low boundaries.”

“Fine, I’ll play along. This could be interesting.” Ivy smirked, intrigued and curious.  
Harley smirked back and brought her fingers down to her nether regions. “It’s a deal, Pam.” she teased herself by rubbing her outer labia, not ready to penetrate herself just yet.  
As this was happening, Ivy grabbed the remote and turned the TV. “Don’t want any distractions. Let’s see how dedicated you are to this. Are you really gonna follow through to the end?”

“Oh, absolutely. You can join in if ya want by the way.” Harley then began to slowly finger herself.

“No thank you. I’ll just watch.” Ivy chuckled a little.

“If ya say so.” Harley used her other hand to start massaging one of her breasts.

Ivy watched Harley play with herself for the next several minutes. She was somewhat amused with the situation. When Ivy woke up that morning, she did not expect to be watching Harley masturbate that evening. The more Poison Ivy watched, the more a  
roused she became. She was considering joining in like Harley had suggested but her train of thought became derailed when Harley spoke again.

“Pammie… I wan’cha to gimme somethin’ to look at.” Harley let out a quiet moan. “Show me yer tits.”

“You get what you ask for, Harley.” Ivy removed her shirt, revealing her firm greenish breasts to Harley. “You can touch them.”

“Oh, thank you.” Harley reached over and groped one of Ivy’s breasts. “Mmm… Feels like we both got good tits. I wanna see more, Red… Show me your cute little pussy.”

“God, this day has taken an odd turn. But if you insist.” Ivy took off the clothes covering her lower half, exposing her completely. She spread her legs to give Harley a better look. 

“Do you like my flower?”

“Oh, yes… I love the wordplay even more…” Harley moved her free hand from Ivy’s breast over to her own clitoris and began to rub it. “You’re beautiful…”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Ivy purred.

“No. I wanna finish what I started… I’m almost there…” Harley’s fingering and rubbing grew more vigorous. “Oh yeah, here it is…” she reached her climax and immediately relaxed her body language. “It’s funny, sometimes I get my best orgasms when I’m by myself…” she removed her fingers from inside herself.

“But you’re not by yourself…” Ivy smirked and chuckled. She then leaned in and kissed Harley’s forehead. “God, now I’m all horny…”

“I can fix that, Red.” Harley scooted herself closer to Ivy.

“No thank you. It’s only fair I handle this myself as well…” Ivy brought her hand down to her clitoris and started to rub it. “Ah…”

“Well, if yer gonna be too busy with yer self lovin’, I’m gona watch some toons.” Harley reached over Ivy and picked up the remote. “Think there’s Looney Tunes on somewhere…” she flipped through the channels for a few moments before stopping on one that satisfied her.

Ivy paid no attention to the cartoon Harley had started laughing along to. She only had two things on her mind. First was getting herself off and second was the beautiful naked blonde sitting next to her. Ivy felt content with her life in that moment. She was happy she and Harley had such low boundaries. In the past, Ivy had never imagined she and Harley doing anything like what was transpiring but she had no complaints about it.

“Harley… I love you...” Ivy moaned.

“I love ya too. I hope ya get ta cum real good.” Harley leaned in and kissed Ivy on the cheek. This caused Ivy to pick up the speed of her rubbing and use her other hand to start fingering herself.

Ivy leaned over to Harley and kissed her cheek in return. “You know what I hope? That we can have a normal day tomorrow.”

“That’s alright too.” Harley looked back at her cartoon. “I’m gonna watch my funny show now. You have fun with the orgasm, Pammie.”

“I will, Harls…” Ivy continued getting off, feeling strangely happy about the situation she was in with Harley. “I love you so much…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly kind of embarrassed that I wrote this. But I hope you got something out of this story.


End file.
